Insomnio
by BioWarrior
Summary: Kuroko lleva varios días sin conciliar el sueño ¿La razón? La brillante estrella de Seirin, su compañero y amigo al cual, gradualmente comenzó a verlo como algo mas.


**Antes de empezar:** _ **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, ambos son del manga/anime Kuroko No Basket, por lo tanto pertenecen a su creador Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de esta serie y me gustó estrenarme con una de las parejas que más me gustan de esta serie. ATENCIÓN. Esta es un fanfic yaoi (relación entre dos chicos) por lo tanto si no te gusta abstente de leer, si estás de acuerdo con esto continua con la historia, gracias por leer esta advertencia y espero que les guste el fic.**_

Nuestra historia se centra nada menos que en la escuela Seirin. Todo comienza en sus instalaciones, durante las horas de la mañana, como cualquier día de semana un profesor impartía la clase, matemáticas para ser exactos, si bien una materia que no es muy agradable para muchos en aquel lugar todos miraban concentrados el tablero, excepto por el número 11 del equipo de baloncesto, así es, la sombra de Seirin cabeceaba a medida que números y letras aparecían por todo el tablero, esto no se debía al aburrimiento si no a una gran acumulación de sueño. Kuroko trataba de convencer a su cerebro de estar alerta sin lograr mayor resultado, hasta que un golpe de su frente contra el escritorio lo hizo despertar de golpe por algunos minutos. El sonido producido por el impacto fue seco y bajo por lo que no se dispersó por todo el salón, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que su compañero, su luz, diese vuelta en su lugar para observar al ojiazul, se intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas, reflejando confusión por parte de Kagami y algunas difíciles de interpretar por parte de Kuroko, tuvieron una especie de conversación visual hasta que el profesor reprendió al tigre por andar distraido. Con una leve molestia el pelirrojo se acomodó de nuevo en su silla y dirigió su mirada al frente.

Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza Kuroko terminó mirando por la ventana esperando que la clase terminase pronto, aunque terminó dormido igual recargando su mejilla sobre su palma. Por primera vez su poca presencia lo salvaría de ser regañado en alguna clase, una habilidad aplicable no solo en los partidos. Algunos pensamientos que rondaron su mente antes de que todo se volviese negro, ¿cuantos días llevaba sin dormir? ¿Cuándo volvería a dormir y sentir descanso? ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para el receso? Aunque no pudo responder ninguna de sus preguntas. La causa real de su pérdida de sueño no era otra si no el dorsal 10 de su equipo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos y trataba de despejarse, él aparecía, brillante como siempre, pero ¿que tenía de especial que el pelirrojo apareciera en sus pensamientos? Todos pensamos en nuestros amigos y compañeros, recordando diferentes sucesos antes de dormir, pero esto no era lo único que Kuroko tenía en su mente, sus pensamientos pasaban desde situaciones algo dulces con su luz, por algún motivo quería sentirse en medio de los fuertes brazos del as de Seirin, hasta ingeniaba nuevas excusas para entrenar aún más tiempo juntos, cuando caía en cuenta de estas ideas se sentía apenado, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?, es su compañero de equipo y aparentemente no tenía interés en él, el asunto de que fuera un chico no era algo que le molestara al chico aun así esto comenzaba otra serie de pensamientos cuestionando el porqué de los anteriores, el tiempo pasaba meditando esto hasta que su alarma comenzaba a sonar. Él mismo pensaba que no poder dormir por esa razón era algo estúpido, aun así no lo podía evitar, incluso en cuando pudo conciliar ese liviano sueño durante la clase una que otra vez pasaba la imagen de su compañero por su mente.

-Oi, ¡Kuroko! -escuchó la voz de Kagami en su sueño, o eso era lo que creía, en su mente le respondía aunque en la realidad sus labios no se movía una micra. -La clase ya terminó, deja de dormir -El más alto soltó esta frase acompañado de un leve movimiento, una sacudida para despertar al ojiazul.

Con algo de dificultad Kuroko abrió sus ojos, sentía que sus párpados pesaban toneladas, subió su mano para tallar un poco su ojo y mirar al pelirrojo.

-Lo siento Kagami-kun -soltó un leve suspiro y se levantó.

-¿Te sientes bien?.. Estás más pálido que de costumbre -Notaba también unas grandes ojeras, pero no creyó correcto mencionarlas. El ver al más bajo con esa cara adormilada se le hizo algo lindo, pero de nuevo, era algo que no le mencionaría.

-Sí, solo estoy un poco cansado -Agregó con su usual tono de voz, aunque en un volumen menor.

-Está bien...subamos al tejado para comer, después de esto tenemos entrenamiento y si volvemos a llegar tarde… -Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda recordando la última amenaza hecha por Riko.

-Sí, lo sé, vamos -Soltó un bostezo y tomó sus cosas para seguir a Kagami.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos, sin que se diera cuenta Kuroko tenía la mirada de Kagami fija en él, su compañero podría ser despistado, pero no era tan tonto para no darse cuenta de que algo le ocurría, decidió observarlo un poco tratando de decifrar que podría estar ocurriendo con él, como su amigo y compañero no estaría tranquilo hasta saber que ocurría con su muy querida sombra. Minutos después llegaron a su destino, el pelirrojo lanzó su maleta, la cual fue detenida por el muro y se sentó al lado de esta, el de menor estatura lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, ambos sacaron sus respectivos almuerzos y se dispusieron a comer. Kagami devoraba su ridículamente grande sándwich mientras Kuroko mantenía la vista en su pan de melón o eso parecía, en realidad aunque sus ojos apuntaban al sándwich no lo estaba enfocando, le dio una mordida y al cerrar por un segundo sus ojos se quedó dormido por unos segundos, por poco suelta su comida de no ser por un leve golpe que recibió cuando Kagami cambió de posición.

-Lo siento -Dijo el pelirrojo después de pasar un bocado.

-No pasa nada.. No se cayó -habló refiriéndose a su comida. Lo miró por unos segundos antes de que por el cansancio su mirada se perdiese de nuevo.

-Oye, sé que ya me dijiste que no te pasa nada... Pero te ves bastante mal, si tienes algún problema puedes discutirlo conmigo o con alguien del equipo... Lo sabes… si te sientes enfermo te llevo a la enfermería y le aviso a los demás -Se animó a mencionar la situación de nuevo, no estaba seguro de si había transmitido bien su mensaje, la rudeza era un rasgo característico en la estrella de Seirin. Tomo aire y rascó un poco su nuca, luego centró su vista en los ojos azules poco expresivos del chico, aunque unos segundos después, como si su mensaje hubiese llegado tarde esos mismos ojos, profundos, mostraron un brillo y la expresión de su dueño cambió.

Kuroko tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, apenas el pelirrojo terminó de hablar todas las imágenes que le habían quitado el sueño durante varios días volvieron a su mente, dirigió un momento su mirada al cielo y luego al suelo, meditó si contar la verdad o no al no intencional culpable de su condición, con la poca claridad que le quedaba organizó un poco sus ideas y comenzó a expresarlas.

-Está bien, pero solo te lo contaré a ti, Kagami-Kun -Aclaró su garganta y prosiguió. -No es que esté enfermo, el problema es que hace ya varios días en que mi mente solo tiene espacio para una persona, pienso y pienso en cosas que quisiera hacer con es persona y cuando me doy cuenta ya tengo que levantarme para iniciar el día... -Realizó una pausa, tomó un poco de agua y después de unos segundos continuó. -No puedo evitar eso... Pero cada vez que eso viene a mi mente siento que quiero ser aún más cercano, aunque también puede que esa persona sólo quiera mantener las cosas como está -Una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro- Aunque no me molestaría tampoco eso último, porque al menos tendría la posibilidad de permanecer cerca… supongo que me gusta mucho esa persona -Dejó su pan a medio comer sobre su maleta y miró fijamente al pelirrojo- Siento que diciéndote esto ya mi mente puede calmarse un poco, gracias por escuchar Kagami-Kun.

La respuesta tan abierta de Kuroko fue algo que sorprendió bastante al pelirrojo, hasta alguien tan frío como él podía tener ese tipo de preocupaciones. Guardó silencio por un rato mientras seguía sosteniendo la mirada con aquellos ojos azules profundo, una vez terminó de pensar en la situación comenzó a hablar.

-Sí, se ve demasiado que te gusta esa persona, si te quita el sueño… Aunque sabes muy bien que si no se arriesga algo no se puede ganar, debería decirle eso mismo a la persona que te gusta… para que a la larga no te pese guardarte eso -rascó un poco su mejilla, en cierta parte de su interior sentía celos por aquella persona a la que podría estar refiriéndose Kuroko, que alguien tan noble y tan estoico como él pudiese querer tanto a alguien, pero no era solo eso, cuanto más tiempo pasaban como luz y sombra más se había encariñado con él, conocían muchas de sus historias y esperaba conocer más, además de ser el bajito su ancla emocional en muchas situaciones. Si, Kagami tenía sentimientos por Kuroko, pero como el basket ocupaba mucho espacio en su mente nunca se detuvo a pensarlo detalladamente, pero, ¿qué se necesita pensar cuando te gusta alguien?, solo ocurre y ya, pensaba aveces el número 10.

-¿Sabes Kagami-Kun? De hecho no pensaba guardarme esto -su mirada se dirigió al frente, enfocada en un punto de la pared de enfrente. -Por eso te estoy contando eso y perdona si quizá te llega a molestar que me esté confesando de esta manera…

El pelirrojo sintió que el tiempo se le detuvo por unos segundos, luego una sensación invadió su pecho, como si el calor de todo su cuerpo se hubiese concentrado en su torso y cabeza. No tuvo la valentía de girar su cabeza, dentro de la cual todo pensamiento lógico se había detenido ¿Le gustaba a Kuroko? No podía creerso del todo, esa situación parecía sacada de algún manga romántico, pero analizándolo bien no era algo tan imposible ya que también le había pasado a él, no obstante una serie de preguntas saltaban por su cabeza, pero no era tiempo para ahondar en eso.

-Kuro… -Habiendo puesto sus pensamientos en orden quería responder a lo que le había sido revelado, pero algo le interrumpió, algo que no se esperaba, movió rápido su cabeza al sentir una presión sobre su pierna solo para sorprenderse al encontrar a su compañero descansando sobre esta, observando su mejilla notó que un leve tono colorado había aparecido en esta. -Oe… No te duermas en mi cuando te estoy hablando -Frunció el ceño con algo de frustración y lo meció un poco, sin obtener respuesta alguna, soltó un suspiró y luego una leve risa salió de sus labios sin previo aviso. -Justo cuando te iba a responder, idiota -Con suavidad despeinó un poco el claro cabello de Kuroko. - No creo que vayamos al entrenamiento después de todo… Nos van a matar, pero mejor les escribo… -Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir, una vez terminó guardó su teléfono, solo para tener que sacarlo a los 2 segundos, ni corta ni perezosa la entrenadora de Seirin llamó al pelirrojo, quien tuvo que aguantar todos los gritos y amenazas de Riko, ella pedía explicaciones, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mentira usual, que su compañero estaba sintiéndose enfermo y no quería dejarlo solo.

Por su parte Kuroko al poderse confesar y no ser rechazado en el acto sintió aún más alivio, todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto se desvaneció y terminó acostándose sobre la pierna de su luz mientras todo su panorama se oscurecía, ya no le importaba nada en ese momento, lo que pasara y lo que diría el otro lo enfrentaría en cuanto despertara. Por fin, después de varios días de insomnio pudo conciliar un sueño profundo y tranquilo, donde sus pensamientos al fin habían dejado de arremolinarse, se sentía bastante en paz.

El tiempo siguió su curso, Kagami al fin calmado pudo terminar su sandwich mientras observaba a su sombra dormir. ¿Por qué este sujeto se ve tan calmado con lo que me acababa de decir? Se preguntaba a la vez que se sentía bastante feliz con lo que escuchó. Lo que quedaba del receso se la pasó con una sonrisa amplia, casi encalambrando su mejilla, pero ese momento no podía continuar por siempre, la campana repicó varias veces anunciando el cambio de hora, este sonido bastó para despertar al número 11. Kuroko abrió sus ojos ya con menor pesadez y se encontró con un par de ojos rojo oscuro mirándolo fijamente, con su mente clara se apenó bastante haberse quedado dormido de esa manera, además de lo que dijo.

-Kagami-Kun… Yo...

-Kuroko -La frase de Kuroko fue interrumpida por la voz de Kagami y una sonrisa que este le dirigió. -Hablé con la entrenadora, me dijo que te llevara a la enfermería para que descanses, pero que desde mañana duplicará el entrenamiento.

-Ya… ya veo -Se apresuró a levantarse y dejar parar al más alto. -Perdón por dormir sobre tu pierna

-No pasa nada… ahora vamos -Le dirigió una mirada al ojiazul mientras revolvía un poco el suave celeste de su compañero. -Después tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, te invito un batido después de clase. -Declaró el tigre antes de caminar hacia el interior del edificio. Kuroko se mostraba bastante confundido, pero al final sonrió y rápidamente le siguió el paso, entrando con él.

Si bien su romance estaba un poco crudo, con el tiempo se iría consolidando más y más, pero ya ambos se habían embarcado junto en el mismo sendero. Saber que ambos sentían ese gusto el uno por el otro era el primer paso para solidificar una relación, todo ocurriría a su tiempo, pero algo que era seguro era que la luz y sombra de Seirin, ese dúo perfecto tenía un lazo que no sería roto por nada, por el contrario, solo iría haciéndose más y más fuerte.

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero no haya quedado muy largo. Si hay algún error de tipo les pido me disculpen, a veces se me pasan o confundo las palabras. Agradecería que me dejaran algún review~ También, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
